Magical Skeleton Effect
by REDthunderBOAR
Summary: A story 1000 Years into the reign of Ainz Ooal Gown, first contact was made with other races in space. Who will survive? And what of the Reapers?
1. Ch 1: First Contact

Hello everyone, nice to see ya came to my story. This has been an idea brewing for some time but I didn't know how I wanted to pull it off. I decided to just wing it and check out the reviews for ideas on what do.

I plan to have 3 chapter arcs and ending this story around 12-15 Chapters. It might extend thanks to interaction between crew members and side stories containing Jirvic and Ainz.

Now, I plan to have Shepard as a main character in this story since he was the initial protagonist, but now he's God-kin. Give me ideas on a class for him or if he shouldn't be human, like a Quagoa (Who are overpowered now). I was thinking Paladin with a spear and smg.

I'm playing through the games now, First contact stuff is just to buy everyone time.

Lastly, I am requesting anyone to be a beta reader, since my knowhow of Mass Effect is little beyond the shitty wiki. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Break because phone didn't paste correctly.

-{[Second Fleet: Desolas: Ship Admiral]}-

"Yes brother, I will be careful. If you are so afraid, you should have used your SPECTRE shit to join me!" Desolas, as his first day on the job, will not fall back on the decisions of the Council just because his brother was getting worried.

"Brother, you are sounding more like a Krogan than a Turian! I am serious, I have not reached my position without instinct and its telling me you should double your forces!" His brother, Saren, was a cautious fellow. He would never leave a stone unturned. One time, instead of letting the civilian scientist get away, he shot them in case they would retaliate. He was right, of course, but Desolas would argue they were getting the guns because he was shooting at them.

"Brother, I have followed protocol to the letter. I've been a ship captain many times before; being an admiral shouldn't be much harder. "

"I have warned you brother. Just, stay vigilant while your on the patrol" The com link ended and his brother vanished.

The sound of humming reached the Admiral's ears as he looked upon the room. He has worked hard to get to where he is today. Look at him, leader of his own fleet. Though this fleet was only to patrol known space, it was still HIS. Desolas would not have it any other way.

They were approaching Relay 314 for the monthly examination. This mission was overdue several years due to bureaucracy. However, this was his first official mission as an admiral. He was going to do it perfectly.

He walked from the Com station towards the bridge. Many of his men were working hard, making their Admiral proud. Desolas walked over to the front of the bridge where his right and left hand were stationed.

"Captain Terrias, how are my ships looking?" He looked down to his current right hand. Terrias was a reliable Turian, if a bit less social. That was why he trusted him as head of communications, he would only give the information and wouldn't dabble in small talk.

"All ships are accounted at full health. We are all ready to go for when the fleet arrives at relay 314, Admiral Desolas."

"Good work Terrias, as always. Hun, can you tell me when we will exit FTL?" Hun, or Hunkuh, was a Salarian. Though many would see problems occurring since his race's hatred of out of date tech, Hun was more concerned with tech working instead of the latest shit. Desolas calls him Hun is because he never really bothered with the weird Salarian names. Hunkuh hasn't complained yet.

"We are a minute from exiting FTL travel. No planetary bodies are in our way so we will not be having problems during our trip." The Salarian still looked intently for any reports he may receive, as expected of one of his kind.

"Tarrius, open a link to all personnel in the fleet." Desolas waited a second before he was given the thumbs up, "Everyone, in a few moments we will be in view of the 314 relay. We took this mission because the Council has ignored this region for years. I don't expect much, but we might meet a new race if we're lucky, a couple of Krogans at worse. Everyone brace for returning to sub FTL speeds."

The ship exited lightspeed with a expected thump. They entered the system without much issue, but what Darius saw was something he would never have expected. He noticed the Mass Relay was in front of him, inactive as it should. What was unexpected though, was a giant meteor that was on the relay. Weird looking marking were scattered all around the rock, like text!

"Hun, any readings from the asteroid?"

"Admiral, we have detected massive amounts of eezos on the asteroid. It's currently being used. The asteroid's a ship Sir!"

Desolas looked at the primitive ship with worry. Of all the things he would expect to see, primitive starships trying to activate a Relay was not one of them.

"Terrias, I want a barrage fired at the ship! If they activate the Relay without knowing the other side we could be seeing another Ranchi war that some primitives 'accidently' started!"

A few moments later he watched the stream of attacks hit the asteroid. The streams of fire lit up the spacial sky like the fireworks at the Virmire. Desolas watched in amazement at the sheer fire power he was launching. The primitives wouldn't rounds will put massive hole in the middle of the rock.

A strange force abruptly moved the barrage of rounds around the rock.

"Huns what's happening!"

"Admiral, standard rounds can not pierce it's 'Shield'." A moment later and the MAC rounds blasted only for the shield to mess with them too, but a little less than before. "The shield seems to be weakening!"

"Spread out and find a weak point." His ship started to move, until a large beam of lightning slammed into their ship. More and more attacks began to harass the fleet.

"General, they are using lightning as a weapon! We are at 85% hull integrity, the shields are not blocking it."

"It's not good enough! I want another barrage sent at that damn fucking rock!" The space lit with another strike of MAC rounds, the lighting rounds stopped from the enemy 'ship'. A sigh released from Desolas, that stupid rock was now neutralized.

Hun broke through the Admirals thoughts. "Sir, something is wrong. Im picking up a hundred infantry sized ships attempting to swarm us."

"WHAT!."

Tarrius spoke up, "The ships are oddly shaped, humanoid, and have started to slam into the front cruisers."

Suicide tactics? Desolas was confused. He remembered that Rachni would occasionally use this tactic since they saw their workers as disposable. However, why would they be sending out hundred of bodies, thats too many!

The ship suddenly shook, Hun spoke grave words, "One of them have managed to hit our hull. I got a feed on the damage. It's, what!? IT'S TEARING THROUGH THE HULL!"

"WHAT!" The ship started to rock as they were hearing something smash into the hull. "What you mean Hun? Is it a sink bomb!?"

"No General, its some Asarian. It doesn't even have a life sup- *Boom!*. It tore through the hull!" The Salarian voice gave a sense of worry, something Salarians never do, " It's coming for the Bridge Admiral!. I've sealed the doors but the thing is beating the doors through like Krogans and a bar!"

"Send personnel to intercept the alien, NOW!"

"Personnel have been sent to intercept the Alien." They waited in eairy silence until Terrius broke it with something bad.

"We have lost contact with half the fleet, general. They were saying something like, the dead are coming back to life?" Tarrius was as confused by the report as Desolas. The dead coming back to life, that's something from the old Turian stories and the Asari's prophets.

"We have just lost signal the personnel General, the monster is immune to standard rounds!" A random crew member voiced the results of the defence. "Wait, one of the coms from the front is coming in. Im linking it to the bridge."

"FaLl tO tHe EmpEroR."

"SHIT!" Darius finally came to the realization. There was rumor of an empire in the terminus. That the some Empire was made of corpses. These were them "Tarrius, send a message to the council." The sound of gunfire came to their ears, "Tell them what happened here today." the sense of dread became apparent, "And tell the Primarch we have done our duty."

After few moments of silent gunfire, came the load bashing and groans. Everyone realised that they were doomed, and have resigned themselves.

"I have sent a package to the council. They will receive it in a day."

The sense of relief fell over Desolas, it was done.

The doors blew open to a monster of epic proportions. It looked to be a rotted out Asari, seathing with ungalactic energies that corroded the land it stood on, giving a death like feel. It was covered in old armor, something Asarians of old wore, with letters littering the shell. Eyes filled with fury and rage. The rumored soldier of the Empire of Death, 'Death Knight'.

Everyone raised their pistols at the Death Knight to shoot it down. Instead of going down, it gave a deathly roar as it charged through the bridge, unfazed by the mass effect rounds.

First it tore through a guard, slicing him in two. The it moved on to the weapons operator, using its enormous shield to throw the Turian into the wall. Hun was firing at the monster, but he was bitten into. The one thrown at them was still alive! A mass of Turians, all with grievous wounds were in the room, and were on the assistant. The dead.

Desolas fired a few rounds into them, killing one. Though his victory was short lived as he looked at the rest of the room. All his bridge officers were dead. This, Death Knight was fast, faster than any Krogan or Turian at its job of massacre. It stood only a few feet away from Desolas, like it was some deactivated Geth.

"You going to kill me! Do it!" Desolas yelled at the monster while smashing his omnitool blade in its flesh, trying to get a reaction, but there was nothing. It only had hatred in its eyes, for him. It would not, however, kill him.

"You won't get anything out of him." He looked over to see another heavily armored figure, but this one was much smaller. Its armor, while still covered in many writings and looked very bulky like the monster, was much cleaner than the Death Knight. Desolas did not feel the same effect from the person than the monster, he was alive. Desolas was confused, was this, living being in cahoots with this monster.

Desolas felt the death knight grip him tightly while his back was turned. "Don't squirm, E19 won't hurt ya any further."

"E19! You gave this thing a name!" Desolas was both furious and scared. Both makes a person irrational.

"Of course we did. Now, E19, can you take our prisoner before I start the mind fucker's job." E19 started to move, following the leader. For Desolas this was his last moment of sanity before he would experience insanity on the table.


	2. Ch 2: Citadel Stuff

Edit: Its attrition, I was told, so now its attrition.

 **This is my first, second offical chapter of fanfiction! YEAH!**

 **For the making of Shepard, a majority of people want him to be human, so Shepard is a Human god-kin.**

 **Next thing in development is his class. For those who don't know, Overlord is based on DnD 3.5. In that edition, it contains prestige classes, much like the specializations of the many classes of overlord. In those many books, I think I found the perfect class for Shepard, Church Inquisitor.**

 **For those interested, the books are online for download almost anywhere since they are out of print. Check them out and maybe there's a class better than Church Inquisitor, which is in the Complete Divine. Check it out and put your suggestion in the reviews.**

 **In other news, fuck the first Mass Effect game. I died 3 times per level, but I didn't know infiltrator is the hardcore class.**

 **Also, we got 2-3 more weeks till season 3!**

 **Official shit: I don't own the characters and IPs of this story unless I made them, and their deaths.**

 **Another Official Notice: The story is spoilers for everything up to Vol. 13 of Overlord. To those who thought they can read this without that, I have warned you. Also, I expect this story to be out of date by the next volumes release, which is luckily a year away. Enjoy!**

-{[Citadel- Mor'Voh]}-

Mor'voh read over the report of the late Hunkuh, feeling the dread of his job. A few moments ago, he received the report coming from the STG labeled 'urgent' and 'only for Council eyes'. What it contained was a report of the 2nd fleets destruction by the 'Empire'. As expected of his Salarian informant, it contained things ranging from the sighted ship to the slaughter of their guard.

The alien ship was first. What was sighted was a starship masquerading as an asteroid, no thrusters and lots of Element Zero. Its main weapon was a form of weaponized lightning, striking the hull of the ship and bypassing its mass effect shield. The ship was described as an asteroid wrapped in bands of metal with writing covering it.

For Mor'voh, it was a conundrum. In his years of engineering dabble, an asteroid as a starship was the stupidest idea a race could have. For one, routing electronics would be like fighting the Krogan, stupid until you break the entire thing. The thrusters would be worse, the chambers in and around the ship would cause the entire asteroid to be destroyed before the entire starship moved. He won't get started on the artificial gravity, for there was still more to read.

The next was the log of events, how the crew sighted the ship and Desolas, admiral of the fleet, ordered a barrage at it. The went on to state how the shots were redirected when they neared the ship, leaving a thin translucent barrier. Hunkuh never gave any assumptions on the shield working, but the details from the log gave Mor'voh some idea.

' _Their shields were redirecting the shots instead of stopping them, it would save much more energy than the council's current model.'_

The final part of the notes were on the alien lifeforms that assaulted the ship. They were described as a rotting Asari with old Turian armor covered in the same writing as the ship. The horde was able to both survive and freely move in space without any equipment. The creatures would break into ships, killing the crews with Turian efficiency without the usually banter with allies. The part he could not believe was the description on how crew members that were killed came back to life. There was a soul creature at the head of the undead. The Report gave a name for the creature, ' _Death Knight'_.

The creatures themselves were the hardest thing to understand, only because he never dabbled in biology. ' _Maybe they were some form of bacteria? A bacteria that could take over a corpse and in seconds, turn it into a loyal puppet_?'

Moh'voh made arrangements to send the data over to STG research. At least 'Death Knights' seemed weak to Guardian laserfire because while the fleet was overwhelmed by the sheer number, a number of the aliens were died on contact.

What caught Mor'voh's stomped attention was the message sent to the crew over communications. A creature, thought to be a dead crew member, said "Fall to the Emperor." A monarchy at this stage in development was rare. Generally, capitalism and democracy would rise because of the sheer output it produced. Monarchies, however, are good only when lead by a great leader. Later they would fall due to poor leadership of the dreaded bloodline roulette.

Taking the information he had, he started his search for his copy of the Codex. The Codex of the Citadel has many different uses, from educating tourist to the Citadels inner workings, to news reports and public affairs. As many could guess, the Codex also allows Councilors to view any classified content, as to their role. The search came up with 3 reports, a few dozen ship logs, and a couple of conspiracy theories.

The reports were about a colonial fleet that approached the sector, going past Relay 314, around 600 years ago. The fleet disappeared without a trace. It was agreed that a hostile race was past the relay, and so it was decided little intervention was a best course of action. No incidents have happened since no explanation was given for the fleets disappearance, causing the public to be fearful.

That was, however, the public version of the story. What happened was an attack on the ship by 'Death Knights'. During its destruction the same message was said over the coms, meaning both fleet shared the same fate, and that the Empire has not changed to democracy over the years. After their lose, the Council was fearful of the new race since the older Asari could still remember the Rachni wars, and decided to isolate them. The other race seemed to have the same idea, and staying within their boundaries.

After the event, the ship logs and reports showed what happened during the 600 year isolation. Nothing of worth was found except many shipmaster complaints. They would complain about a atmosphere, the feeling, neared despair. Many vowing never to enter the region after their tour. That, along with the many leak over the centuries, made the Empire an open secret among the Turian high ups. They didn't know much about it, but most were afraid of going on the mission.

Mor'voh opened his message box and found a two messages waiting for him. The first was from his fellow Councillor while the other, the STG. He opened up the one from Councillor Spartacus.

{To Councillor Mor'voh, Councillor Tevos}

{The Hierarchy have received a message from the 2nd Fleet. It has been destroyed after preventing another race from activating a dormant Relay. I wish for us, the Council, to convene immediately to discuss the possible actions concerning this event. The message has been attached}

{Turian Councillor Spartus}

The message was a less detailed, but the consensus was still the same. The Turians attacked a vessel and were destroyed because of that. With the data verified, Mor'voh decided to walk towards the Council Hall to begun the meeting.

As Mor'voh walked down the hall, he was still enthralled by the architecture of the citadel. The sterile white metal was something that he saw every day, but its secrets caused his inner engineer to balk in wonder.

After a while Mor'Voh started to check his message box. Some of the messages were from the STG, claiming their equipment was acting up today. This is what happens when the latest tech is used, so Mor'voh told them to fix the problem, and threw in to check on the crew's previous records just in case this was all a hallucination trip because they idiots just pissed him off. Other messages included a new product called Medi-Gel has entered the market from Salarian engineering and the Batarian ambassador got into a bar fight last night with a Krogan. Idiot.

Mor'Voh finally made his way into the Council Hall, his Asarian cohort coming about the same time. In the center of the Hall of the Council was their Turian cohort.

"I am glad you both came in my people's time of need. Have you both read the message?"Councillor Spartacus, a Turian who rose the ranks in traditional fashion and chose to become the next Councillor instead of Primarch. His agenda was nothing special, just to being a representative of his people.

"We are honored you called for us, , I have and I call this meeting between Councillors into sesion." Councillor Tevos was the one to say that. The Asari is currently the de facto leader of the Council, but Mor'voh couldn't really blame anyone. She has been a Councillor since he and Spartacus were a children. Her schemes lasting centuries would make it impossible for the Salarian or Turian to oppose her, and both knew it. Being trained his entire life for politics never got rid of that dreaded reality.

"Yesterday, the 2nd fleet lead by Desolas attempted to fend off a foreign ship from activating a relay." Spartacus reiterated the events spoken in the report, which was tradition if nothing else. "The Primarch are outraged by the event, but have stayed their hand until we have come to a verdict."

"Thank you, Spartacus." Mor'voh began to talk, "Previously, the Council has chosen to leave the sector in isolation. This solution seems to have been agreed upon by both parties. Now though, they have left their sector and entered the buffer before Council space. Our issue is what has changed from the silent agreement. While the problem that started it was enforcing our laws, they should not be near our territory to begun with."

"I agree, Mor'voh." Spartacus agreed, "While the Primarchs would see it as an affront to Council Law and become blind with anger, their leave of isolation is more troubling. Could it be they think their ships can face ours and win?"

"It is more simple than that," Tevos begun to speak, "They have been isolated for centuries. If we learned anything from the Krogan, it is that races with faster birth rates are more likely to reach maximum capacity of their worlds. Since we have not run our flag through the region for decades, they thought to travel towards the unguarded, safe space."

"Which means there are many of them." Spartacus complained, "Their sector contains a chunk of Terminus Territory. With this much land, they could rival the Hierarchy in combat!"

"We must avoid war then," Mor'voh came to his conclusion, "A diplomatic mission could also avoid most issues concerning knowledge, since the diplomats double as spies thanks to unblocked communication."

"I agree Mor'voh, we cannot risk war." Spartacus complimented, "The Primarchs are after blood however."

Tevos chimed in, "Then they guard the Relays going to the Empire. If war does break out, the choke points will vital to our war of attrition. Maybe even after, we could force a better agreement. As for the Diplomats, I have already chosen one of our senior matriarchs."

"I will tell the Primarchs of our decision."

"Then this meeting is adjourned!" With that, the Councillors left.

 **Thank you for reading, and fuck Imma need to finish the first game still...**


	3. Ch 3: Days on the Council

**Hello everyone. I actually got another chapter out, surprising myself to be honest.**

 **For the Shepard stuff, I have decided to have 2 versions that can be chosen. While both will end up as a Inquisitor, the way it will happen changes. One version is a basic human battle cleric, and the other a Quagoa Divine mind.**

 **The First is self explanatory, but the Divine mind is using element zero to create miracles of magic. IDK if I will really do this but this means Sheppard would be much stronger than a normal cleric, gravity hyjinx and such.**

 **Of course if you are new and think there's a better choice, please give it. I'm open to suggestions and we got one more chapter to go.**

 **Of course, the best you can do is review, because I started writing all this again because someguy did that . Thank you for coming!**

-{[Diplomatic Vessel: Levos Sinatra]}-

Levos looked outside the window, seeing the colorful lights of FTL travel. She was tasked with working out a peace treaty between this 'Empire' and the Council. Her new apprentice, Tyri, was next to her, watching her master.

Tyri was a young maiden of the Asari kind. Levos had to thank the Goddess that Tyri decided to become an ambassador. She was looking towards the her future, similar to but not quite how Levos saw things at her age.

"Matriarch Levos," Her cute, shy apprentice finally spoke up, "are you sure about our mission? We don't even know much about this Empire nor its people."

"Tyri, you have much to learn about Asari diplomacy, especially with new races." Levos spoked wisely, "We are to use every tool available to both understand, and evolve our techniques. I understand this is your first mission, correct?"  
"Uh, y-yes, Matriarch Levos." She squirmed under Levos' look, she was so cute!

"Then you will just need to learn our trade. Diplomacy is the Asari's gift to the galaxy. I myself led many missions, bringing a number of races under our fold. You are special, Tyri, for you have been chosen to spend your Maiden years as my assistant."

"Th-thank you Matriarch Levos!"

"Why don't you go make sure our supplies are in order."

With a yelp of agreement, Levos watched her apprentice run off to their supplies. A soft smiled formed on her lips. For such a young person to think about her future instead of her lust for either a mate or of battle. Tyri is a good kid, her mother raised her well.

"You caught a cute one, Levos." Levos heard a damnable voice coming from the bridge. Levos turned towards the person who might spoil her good mood, "She will make good material for the new race's eyes."

"Miry," Levos let out a sigh of resignation as the prime example of the latter appeared, "Your blatant desire for the Maidens never ceases to amaze me. How do you keep that mentality?"

"I am just young at heart, Levos! The other Matriarchs would say I have not ever matured." The smirk became a smile as her teasing went on, "This is who I am though, and I'm not trading that."

"And I wouldn't take it for a million credits, Miry."

With a boisterous laughter, Miry let out her final insult, "And I thought Matriarchs lost their sense of humor."

Levos let out a sigh as she was once again played by her friend. They have been together ever since they were maidens and have enjoyed their years. Though it never reached love, they have always been inseparable.

Miry started to die down from her laughter. Miry's face softened with a small smile, knowing her fun time is up.

"Miry, what do you think of this empire?" Levos tried to change the subject from the teasing, "For them to be isolated for so long, can the Council tame them?"

"Oh, now we are talking about the Krogan in the room?" Her smirk grew, "I think they are unusual, but the Council can certainly tame them. I think the Turian writing the report was higher than a star. He must have mistaken a fleet of small fighters for these 'Death Knights'."

"But the Colonial fleet also saw them. Do you think they were somehow drugged into this stupor?"

"I wouldn't look past the idea," Miry shrugged her shoulders, "New drugs are made everyday, and the only thing keeping them out is the Council's influence. You remember our time in Omega."

"Yes, Omega. I do not like being reminded of that, Miry."

Miry could only let out a chuckle at her friend's expense. "Besides that, I would like to see this Empire. To be outside of the Council's influence, I could only dream of what their culture has become!"

The two came to a tranquil state when the coms on the vessel came to life.

|Matriarchs, we are about to arrive in Empire space. I advice you brace for re-entry into sub-light speeds.|

"Oh, it seems we have arrived Levos, Come, lets see this Empire up close."

With Levos giving a nod, the two of them watched the window as their ship left FTL drive. What they saw, made them regret even coming.

As the blue light of FTL travel eased away, a feeling of a deathly dread suddenly crept over the two. It was something the Asari only felt in her travels as a Maiden. It was of a battlefield, a mass grave where thousands have died during the Krogan Rebellions. Something that put her a little over edge during her travels with Miry, and that night…

"...goddess… ," Miry was the first to open her mouth. Eyes as wide as saucers, staring at the massive constructs.

Thousands of asteroids outside of the viewing windows were wrapped in bands of metal. Each strip was covered in writing. The letters were glowing with power as they drifted about space. These were not asteroid though. These were ships on standby, holding their positions. Thousands of ships, prepared to fight the Council.

Levos continued to look, staring at the annihilation force that would come to the Council. From the front of the Armada, a vortex blacker than space itself opened. Slowly, but surely, came a ship hundreds of times larger than their own emerged. It was still smaller than many of the ships in the Armada of Annihilation.

Unlike the other ships though, this one was not made of rock but of a blackened metal. A metal so black it seemed to suck the light out of existence. Maybe it did for the masterpiece radiate a soft darkness that seemed to just, exist. Like the other vessels the writing was etched all over the ship, however, some of the writing seemed stylised to accent the vessel's features.

It was a work of art much like, but also unlike, the Asari ships. Though, Levos finally realised she could breath in relief, this was a diplomatic vessel.

This was clearly a power play. A multitude of ships simply outnumbering and out sizing anything Council could develop. They placed their entire Armada, each ship aledgeably capable of facing a fleet, here. Even their diplomatic vessel was part of the play, a dreadnaught just for diplomatic escapades.

The Council never sought to use these tactics. It was seen as rudimentary at best, making 'good will' hard to come by at a later date. The Council's entire goal was to unite the galaxy under one banner to make it stand the test of time. It was something the Council told diplomats never to do.

Now she knew they were wrong, though it was too late.

She had a feeling in her head, like something inside was snapping into place. Before she could analyze it; a clean, clear voice entered her mind.

{Welcome, Ambassador Levos, to the Void belonging to the Sorcerer Emperor, Ainz Ooal Gown.}

Mor'Voh browsed the morning Citadel News Report for something interesting. Headlines were creative, {Drunken Ambassador Places Bounty on Krogan's Head}, {New Leadership for Salarian Engineering Company}. Even the horoscopes today were very flamboyant { The Thresher Maw, beware the soft tremors of the ground}. All good stories and things that could affect the future of the Citadel Council. Mor'Voh just couldn't care an ounce about it.

They were all seemed like minor rains in the drought of competence the STG was giving him. They claim the scanners around the Citadel are working effectively, and that he was stupid for telling them to use untested technology.

All that and it took them the better part of the week to give him a basic report on the damn Turian Admiral, Desolas. They claimed that being in the same room as his brother, Spectre Saren, made it too hard to extract the information. Bastards were intimidated by a single Turian. At least they finally gave him a file.

The file contained his movements around the citadel, including his liking of citadel bars. Apparently he was only at the citadel once, which was during the ceremony of rewarding Saren his rank. The Turian saw himself a progressive, becoming one of the few to employ Salarian crewman. Of course that crewman was an STG agent, Mor'Voh's underlings saw it as a great opportunity.

His record only had the Turian drinking for his preferred vice. They said that was how he interviewed most of his crew. Though he would never drinked on the job. Mor'Voh let out a sigh as his mood was not improved.

Checking on his Omni-Tool, he received a message from Spartacus. It was labeled {Urgent}, but Mor'Voh wondered how urgent it was.

{To my fellow Councilors}

{C-Sec has found one of the Ambassadors to the Empire at the Hall. They never docked their ship nor have they been seen entering the Hall. We have her waiting in the Hall for us to learn what happened.}  
Mor'Voh released a loud groan as his day became more dragged.

Mor'Voh arrived in the Council Hall, his compatriots already at their petistals as he walked up to his own. On the other side of the bridge was an Asari. The look on her face was of mortified confusion, something he hoped was not contagious. Surrounding them was a group of C-Sec operatives on standby.

The Asari Councilor, Tevos, showed her guiding hand towards Mor'Voh's terminal. With a deeper sigh, Mor'Voh took his place. Tevos had the look was one of a worried mother, likely because she was the one who sent the Asari to the Empire. He turned his face towards his Turian counterpart, and saw a stoic face on the ex-general. This was a delicate situation, and the Turian was doing his best to keep calm and compose.

Tevos was the first to speak, as normal, "I welcome you back to the Council, Matriarch Levos. While I am happy you made it back, your ship has not docked. I may sound a little silly for saying this but, where is it?"

The one addressed as Levos looked up at Tevos, her face ghostly pale. She looked like one of the Asaris that fought in the Krogan Rebellion. "M-matriarch T-tevos, t-the ship is still in _his majesty's_ space."

Tevos mouthed what her ambassador said before bringing her own resolve, "If that is true, how did you get here?"

"I-i was t-telep-ported."

Tevos scrunched up her brow at this, but Spartacus took it before her, "Teleported? Even the Protheans have not been able to accomplish such a feat. Are you sure that is what happened, Levos?"

"N-not really, S-spartacus… His Majesty brought us here through what he called a 'Gate'. T-t-telepot-tation is how his Majesty described it."

"You keep calling someone His Majesty, Levos." Mor'Voh decided it was his turn to speak, "I assume you met one of the Empire's Leaders."

"y-YES!" Her face suddenly lit up with relief, the interrogation of her intrusion done. The sudden excitement jumped the Councilors, but she continued, "I met w-with the l-leader of the Empire. H-he welcomed me to the Empire."

"Is that so," Mor'Voh decided to take this one, "How did you meet him?"

Her face started to change back to normal colors, becoming more at ease. Good, "I m-met him in a ship, I t-think. T-though… I d-don't know now."

"Hmm" Spartacus decided to take them to the next phase part, "What was your opinion of this ruler, Levos?"

"He was k-kind." Her face became sour, deathly so, "b-but he is scary, Councilor."

Tevos worked further, "Hmm. I ask for your honest opinion, Levos, do you think the Empire would willing become a client state of the-"

Her face started to turn even more pale then before at the mention of Clientizing of the Empire. She started to shake her head side to side rapidly, "No No NO NO TEVOS! He would be outraged! Trying to make him a client would be suicide!"

"Suicide," Tevos pondered on the word a moment, "I do not understand. How can making him a client result in our death?"

"TH-TH-TH!" The sound of choking came from the Asari. Her face contorted like she suddenly realised something.

Mor'Voh thought the only shades of an Asari were blue and purple. What he was looking at now was an Asari who turned pure white in fear. As the unnatural state was of course, not natural, she collapsed.

"Get a medic in here!" Spartacus yelled at the confused C-Sec, actually jumping to the other side of the bridge. Levos was obviously confused to oblivion about what just happened, just staring at the limp body being carried by her cohort.

Mor'Voh was annoyed. This did not grant him any enjoyment from the day's drag.

. With a sigh, he rose from his console and traveled toward to his office. Maybe he should just sleep for the rest of the day and look at some art. His luck today was just horrid.

-{[Office of Councilor Mor'Voh]}-

Mor'Voh was looking through the headlines of the day. {Six People Dead after Shootout Between Krogan and Ambassador}, {Trouble Brewing in Terminus System}. Even the horoscope for today was dreary {Assassin; eyes follow those with bare shoulders}.

Mor'Voh thought the Batarian Ambassador took his scuffle too far. He was making too much news and damning his race in the public eyes. If the Batarians weren't necessary as a buffer between the Council the the Terminus System their actions would have damned them a long time ago.

The Counselor took some deep, steady breaths. Something like this wasn't something to get aggravated over. The Batarians didn't know much about civility thanks to their 'Culture' and wouldn't change now.

A ding came from Mor'Voh's Omni tool, a message from Spartacus and the STG. He was, surprised to say the least. Last time Mor'Voh heard about the Turian he had taken a seat next to the Asaris Ambassador because of some 'Toxin' he wanted to look into. Mor'Voh decided to open the file belonging to Spartacus first.

{To My Fellow Councilors}

{Levos, the Asarian diplomat has awaken from her coma. She seems a little better, but the toxin in her body could not be removed.

I have interviewed her and found out some things about the Empire:

Their leader is a being named Ainz Ooal Gown, an 'Undead Lich'.

Their armada is made of modified asteroids numbering in the thousands.

They have the ability to communicate through the mind of a person, and that they can "Teleport" from one place to another at will.

I am giving you this information because she seemed intent on it being true. I have reason to believe however that the Empire uses a nerve agent to affect people, and exposed Matriarch Levos' crew to the substance.

The Nerve agent found on her hindered her motor skills and mental functions. They have figured out the side effects is lose in motor functions, then fear sets in with paranoia in high enough doses. The substance itself seems to be a form of unknown radiation, which only affects organic materials. Currently, the scientist are trying to cultivate a larger amount of it using animal meat. At this time, we see no possible cure is available for the ambassador.

I am rearranging the Hierarchy forces to combat against this force. I am afraid they've weaponised this radiation to affect crews, giving them hallucinations of death-like creatures. I referenced her thought that the Emperor, Ainz Ooal Gown, was something called an undead monster, similar to the descriptions of the 'Death Knights'.

Any more updates I will give you later, thank you for your time.}

{Councilor Spartacus}

Mor'Voh only sighed about this. Only a few days ago the Empire was something he didn't need to care about and now this was taking too much of his time. Though this technology Spartacus is talking about is interesting. Oh, to study such a thing would make Mor'Voh's day.

Of course, they made him a Counselor. Opening the message from the STG, Mor'Voh laughed at the fools. Within the report, they confirmed their only half of their findings were true with Turian sensors. Now, they had condensed their resources and had begun to scout the locations. A map with the marked areas was attached to the report Mor'Voh. The STG reported that these locations seemed to be mostly in alleyways and similar areas.

He opened it up, looking through the locations. Many of them near Turian bars. Though, Mor'Voh started to feel like he had already seen this map. He started to go through his recent files, finding the map of the Turian Admiral, Desolas, in his hand.

He opened it up and layered it with the STG map. Occurrences marked by the STG happened in alleyways marked as traveled by the Turian. They were closer to the locations marked as his favorites, like Pavo's Night Bar. However, there was one occurrence at the Citadel Council Hall…

"Oh…"

A sudden click came from behind Mor'Voh along with a long metal blade against his neck. He couldn't see the face of the attacker, only the blade against his neck.

"So, I am not dead. That means you need me, assalent?"

The voice he received was soft and distant, but there, "Yes. His Majesty, the Supreme Being wishes to speak with you, Councilor Mor'Voh."

Mor'Voh sighed. He just had to find out the Empire's secret plan, "Take me to your leader than, Mr. Assassin."

The creature moved Mor'Voh away from his chair slowly, before raising a scroll in front of itself. Mor'Voh watched in astonishment as it was consumed in flames, causing a portal to open in front of him. Mor'Voh had a feeling about this trip. His feeling was not of fear, or his normal melancholy. What he felt was excitement, that soon he would lose the chains of his damn position.


	4. Ch 4: Death's Arrival

The Citadel was calm today, Tevos thought. While the issue with the Batavian Ambassador and a Krogan named Wrex has reached a fervor pitch, they were but small plimps on the stage that is the Milky Way Galaxy.

Tevos sat in what was likely the most powerful position in the system, she was the Asari Councilor. She received this position when she was only 500 years of age, being the youngest Asari to take the mantel and some questioned her ability. She proved her worth though as she prevented the Batarians from falling into anarchy, kept the Salarians from creating a doomsday weapon, and kept the Turians from heading over to kill off an entire race because the race just kept their distance from the Council.

Said race was the Empire, what her advisors suspect is a small group that rested behind Relay 314. They seem to have a skilled in mind/data manipulation as shown in their attempts to scare the council with poor Levos. She would not have been surprised if they simply used a scavenged ship and snuck into port to sneak Levos onboard the Citadel. It was one of her downfalls, the power of C-Sec had to be minimalized to allow conflicts to surface and keep the citadel feeling unoppressed. But what if Levos was telling the truth…

Tevos shook her head, if a race was capable of teleportation the Citadel would have already discovered how to do it. This was simply a mind game of a long lived race, taking the most peaceful time to create the largest amount of mayhem. Brilliant attempt in a power play for them to try and attain a Council Seat, but she's seen through their schemes.

As she began to lounge back though her Omnitool started to blare with an alarm. Tevos calmly brought up the urgent message:

{Urgent Message!}

{Unidentified anomaly has been detected three kilometers outside of Citadel Station. All space travel has suspended. All ships not in port are to enter slip space and flee as the Citadel enters defensive mode!}

Tevos quickly accessed the exterior cameras in an attempt to see what was going on. Her view was met by a massive black disk bigger than the entire space station. She watched as the camera slowly moved with the shield systems only to watch as something started to emerge from the hole in space.

It was something out of a dream. The ship coming out was many times larger than any ship and matched the citadel in size. It was colored colored in gold, marble, and ebony giving the sense of royalty while the lights all over that flickered from red to blue, like a weird impression of an Asari bar party. This however was no simple mobile party bar.

She then watched as the nearby fleets began to maneuver around. Horror struck as she realised what they were going to do, preparing to strike the vessel. She was about to reach for her Messenger when something went _through_ her head.

 **{Attention all residents of the Citadel. I have been given the pleasure to announce the arrival of our Ruler and Supreme Being; Ainz Ooal Gown!}**

Tevos' mind was blank for a few moment. Ainz Ooal Gown, the one who Levos was talking about. The race capable of… teleportation. It couldn't be, maybe it was another method like going into another reality. Yeah, that must be it!

She looked into the cameras to view how the Citadel ships were fairing. They now seemed to be stunned in the brilliance of the masterpiece, or not wishing to engage in a battle that would lead to their obvious defeat. She heard a ring coming from the back, her hollow deck system. With a flick of her hand the call was answered.

On deck was the Turian Ambassador, Spartus, "Tevos, I assume you know the situation."

She nodded, "Yes it seems we have been visited by this Empire. Do we have some form of communication set up?"

The Turian nodded, "They have sent a telepathic message throughout C-Sec. They said there will be an envoy coming down in the Ambassador district and will move to the Hearing Chamber. I… don't really know what to do. The enemy structure is large so I wonder if they have the capability to pierce the Citadel's shell. I've ended the defense process because of that, but what are your suggestions Tevos."

Tevos grew a small wry smile. If these people were for war, they would have destroyed the Citadel instantly. It sounds like a leader is coming to meet them, so maybe they could force their hand at the negotiating table.

Tevos grew a smile, "Let them. While they have commited a violation within Citadel law, they will simply need to be made aware of it later. We will meet them in the Hearing Chamber to start relations with them. Alert the Salarian Councilor of these developments."

The Turnian gave a curt nod, "Understood, I will organize C-Sec tame the crowds."

With that the Hollow Deck went dead. Tevos thanked her luck as she made her way towards the Chambers. She could see the within a minute the C-Sec suddenly garnering the majority of traffic within Citadel halls. She had to prepare herself though, if this went well she would have a chance to submit her legacy as one of the greatest Councilors the Citadel has ever had.

She made it to the Hearing Chamber and found weirdly enough Mor'Voh was already there. For the most part, he would almost always be the last one to arrive as he said other business took priority.

Though this was good, "You've already arrived Mor'Voh?"

The Salarian shook her head, his large beedy eyes seemed to convey happiness, "Yes, it seems we have been visited by another race of great power today. I didn't want the Salarians to be unrepresented on this day."

An all knowing smile grew on Tevos' face, "You just want to get their equipment I assume. If I am able enough we will bring them into our fold. This ship before us might be a fluke, a ship built because they could not build smaller armaments."

Mor'Voh simply sigh, "Very well Tevos. While we are awaiting for Spartus I will be watching the Ainz Ooal Gown's arrival."

"And I will be doing the same."

Tevos brought up her Omni-Tool and once again accessed the security cameras. Her view was placed in front of the multispecies embassy. She only had to wait a moment as the camera turned to the sky to reveal a large cigar shaped construct of ebony black. She noticed it did not have thrusters, but instead a series of glowing symbols around its hull. Could this be some method of eezo travel this race uses?

The craft landed, the sleek metal opening to reveal an Asari-like creature. While the primary structures were the same such as limbs, her face was a pinkish white with fur on the top of his head. The girl was wearing a fluffy dress of black and white much unlike the Citadel's denizens. Tevos had to admit though was that cute.

She gave a mighty bow to those around him before speaking. It was Tevos' luck these systems were specially designed to catch audio, "Rejoice, races of the Citadel Council. Here today I have the honor to present to you our majesty, Ainz Ooal Gown: The Sorcerer Emperor!"

Tevos held her breath for a moment as she heard the rhythmic tapping of metal. She didn't really know why but her body suddenly felt stiff. It was after these few seconds that 9 forms came from the ship.

The first ones to come into sight were beings that could be mistaken as golden light. They were floating, carrying a primitive weapon that was also incased in the same light. They seemed like Asari in all but their heads, which were shaped like a beast. It reminded her of some ceremonial wear. That helped her place this feeling she got from the beings before her.

' _Holy'_

The rhythmic tapping came to a head. Coming down the ramp and into their view were two individuals. The first the Councilor noticed as a petite figure, an umbrella in its hands. It looked similar to the presenter but her skin was deathly pale. What caused Tevos to be unnerved though were those red eyes. They were the eyes of a predator, how Tevos knew was unknown.

The last one she payed attention to though was the most striking individual. It was a square figure with a mask covering its face. The robes it wore however were of obvious quality and seemed to go with the idea of 'Sovereign'. Even from here Tevos could tell this being was their leader, how the petite one acted around to how the presenter suddenly got onto his knees in a stance of honor.

The fluffy dressed one made her way back to a similar looking fellow that was walking behind the Ruler. Though Tevos didn't really pay much attention to that.

Her eyes instead opened moved to look at the crowd. When his feet touched the ground the crowd recoiled as if he spooked them. The person looked up to the people with a slight tilt before turning to his fellow. The audio equipment luckily picked up the conversation.

The first was of a deep and powerful variety. It was unique, and it gave the further impression of a ruler, "Hmm, they are acting similar to Levos."

The petite one brought out what seemed to be a small primitive book and flipped a page, "Demiurge's experiments reported that these people are not used to Negative Energy. Common symptoms were irrational fear and outspurts of violence by combat persons, Lord Ainz"

The figure placed an armored hand onto the bottom of his face before turning to the floating figures, "Angels, I allow you to use [Dominion of the Lord]."

Tevos watched in a mix of intrigue and horror as the crowd suddenly lamented. Most seemed to be catching their breath from this issue the being talked about. Now that she thought about it, didn't Levos have those symptoms?

Tevos thought for a moment before turning to Mor'Voh. He had a grin on his face as he watched the being, it came close to unnerving. She made sure her true thoughts on the subject were not betrayed in her question, "Mor'Voh, the STG were examining Levos after her interview by C-Sec. Did they find anything about this, 'Negative Energy'?"

He looked at her with a minor annoyance, "From what the STG identified about this radiation, we have determined it spreads to organic material. It's harmful, causing loss of motor skill followed by an irrational fear. Those exposed found that sitting in starlight recover much faster and the radiation subsides."

Tevos' eyes widen, "So these people are poisoning our citizens! Should we not place them in quarantine!"

"I wouldn't worry about that." The Salarian had a knowing smile, "It seems this Ainz Ooal Gown has already fixed the issue."

Tevos looked back onto the screen and watched as the people made way for the person known as Ainz Ooal Gown. They looked upon him in curiosity and some even looked upon them with wide eyes of admiration. It was to say, unusual. Even C-Sec who were appearing within the crowd were stunned in awe of the alien and didn't seem inclined to be doing their job.

The sounds of a person approaching reached Tevos' ears, to which she turned to see Spartus making his way to the Hearing Hall. He looked like he fought a Krogan who preferred to fight dirty. She could sympathize with him, but now was business, "I take it something has gone wrong?"

The Turian shook his head, "Nothing that would endanger the lives on the Citadel. It's just we didn't have enough time to set up a proper procedure. This moment will be the official First Contact with this race, and the first to occur on the citadel after the Salarians and Asari's meeting on the station. C-Sec has just being going crazy why their men aren't doing anything and what to do about a shuttle in the fucking middle of the Embassy!"

Though Tevos felt bad for the Turian, everything was being managed to an acceptable point. As long as the leader doesn't get a bad impression of the Council they won't need to test that giant ship's capabilities.

Mor'Voh gave a slight chuckle, "It's good you have arrived, I can already hear him approaching. We should prepare ourselves."

Something was wrong and Tevos could taste it. Even with a new civilization, that Salarian councilor has never been so happy. Has he been given forwarning by the STG this would occur? Did their research in this Negative Energy give them more insight that what he let on? Has he… already talked to the this Ainz Ooal Gown?

But why would this civilization talk to the Salarians first? If anything the Salarians had the least advantages due to their Councilor's short terms, numbering at a 5 cycle average. If this civilization was able to produce the behemoth beyond the citadel's defenses than the industrially minded Salarians and even Turians were not the best choices. So why?

Spartus gave a relieved sigh, "He's finally arrived."

The sound of tapping slowly made its way up the stairs to the Council's Hearing Chamber. Tevos could feel something quake in her soul, as if she was being inspired to do something greater. She was confused because of this entire fiasco but now the sense of foreboding she didn't even know was affecting her was washed away. She could get through this. WAIT!

Tevos' eyes widened at these feelings that crept into her being. They weren't her own!

It was as if something was strengthening the will of all who neared it. She was not nearly as smart as a Salarian when it came to science, but she was a skilled diplomat and an Asari after that. It was an unusual tactic that when an Asari melded with a new race's representative to get information and their language, she also gave the alien a stimuli that saw her in a better light. This… its was the same tactic and she had to resist!

And then that sense of foreboding returned.

Tevos would have checked on her fellow Councilors, but the envoy finally breached the horizon of the staircase. First she saw the figures of the 'Angels', the beings much brighter in person than she saw over the video. To her surprise, their heads seemed much more lively than meer masks as they shifted from side to side on overwatch.

Then the pair approached, the pale petite person and the massive figure. Tevos had fought off the effects of the blessing, only to face off against the persons before her. As her senses told her to run, she took a step back from the console. It was something in all her years she never once did before, but his presence was unsettling, foreboding, and majestic all in the same.

He carried himself like a Ruler, his back so straight that he seemed to stand above all others. The Rhythmic tapping was not for support but a means of instating his presence upon this world. A bead of sweat appeared on Tevos' brow as her mind started to go into overdrive to figure out this being before her.

When they reached the top of the staircase the being known as Ainz Ooal Gown stopped and raised his hand raised his hand, "Take your positions." She watched as the beings he called Angels and the fluffy dressed aliens arranged themselves about their side of the glassed canyon. Three of the angels were at either side of their Ruler while the cutely dressed girls placed themselves almost immediately to his side.

With that finished the petite alien made her way forward with a grin on her face and placed a hand on her chest in showmanship but did not bow, "Hello Citadel Council~ My name is Shalltear Ooal Gown. Take heed for you are about to talk to a very special person of mine~" Tevos couldn't help but feel those red eyes were looking over them, as if weighing them.

Shalltear Ooal Gown directed their attention to the being behind her with a hand jester. Her body in a submissive bow as she did, "I hereby present the Sorcerer Emperor, Supreme Being, and my husband, Ainz Ooal Gown."

The being walked forward to the outstip that all ambassadors usually stand at and to her surprise, a black ring appeared at the person's back as if to accent his power. His wife walked directly behind him, though Tevos barely noted how his mate acted more as a bodyguard than a lover. Her eyes moved from side to side like an alerted Mokrat looking for a predator. To Tevos' guess, she was a cautious person by experience.

As he stepped forward Tevos could finally get a good look at him. He was actually average size, but his build and sheer presence placed him in the realm of giants. His black robe was embroidered with purple accents, while bone white spires rested horizontally from his shoulders. Though what made Tevos' mind change gear was the fact he wore an obvious mask of red and green mask that had a wicked grin on it. She could only start to guess why a leader would want to hide his face.

The being opened his arms towards the Councilors, "I thank you for taking your time to come out and meet me Councilors. I am Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer Emperor of the Sorcerer Empire that reaches the stars. It is a pleasure to meet you after all these many years of isolation." He then gave a curt bow one would give an equal, his charisma as a king so enchanting the Councilors were silent for a moment.

With Tevos under the spell, Mor'Voh opened the hearing, "It is a pleasure meeting with you, Sorcerer Emperor. I voice my fellow colleagues' thoughts as I say we are honored that you have come here yourself."

Mor'Voh's voice broke Tevos from the his sheer presence, "Y-yes. It is our pleasure to welcome you to our Citadel and the Galactic Community as a whole." She gestured to the beings on the Emperor's side, "What is the name of this quite diverse race that you lead?"

The being tilted his head before a slight chuckle came out, "I see, you've mistaken I rule over one race. I guess that is an issue with bringing humanoid beings to this event." She could just feel the grin on this beings mask, "I do not represent a single species but... a collective under my rule. Umu, the number of different races under my banner is around 300 sentient beings, much more if you consider those without a mind."

"Impossible!" Spartus finally took this moment to break from the unusual spell with a jolt, "To have that many different races, how many planets does this Empire have?"

The being nodded, "Currently we are at about 1,062 worlds currently colonized. Though we have many more under excavation and even a few tamed stars."

It was at this point Tevos would have also called this alien's bullshit. Asari only held 15 planets colonized, and maybe 30 for the use of industry. Though his numbers were higher than the entire Council and such an outlandish thing as claiming _**Stars**_ , she believed him. Why she did so, this alien's presence told her that lying was simply bellow this being before her.

Mor'Voh however voice sounded strangely okay with everything said, "I see, Emperor Ainz. Though for such a sprawling Empire to manage, why have you come to our humble Citadel. Why have you stayed away from us for all these years?"

The being seemed to be smiling under that mask, "The universe is a place that constantly produces horrors that unready space faiers would be squashed by. I simply stayed within my allotted systems and concentrated on growth. If you are wondering why I decided to leave isolation for the greater community, it is because I feel the Sorcerer Empire has acquired an adequate amount of might to face these horrors."

It was that mask he wore. What better way to have a poker face than a mask that always smile that devilish grin.

Tevos could feel the shaking manables of the Turian Councilor, "A-and how much force would that be?"

"Enough."

HOW MUCH WAS ENOUGH!

Tevos had to work her breathing. This feeling she was having, this fear that she was experiencing. Why does it hurt so much so! She gripped her head in a painful motion, feeling she could tear her fins off!

"Are you not doing well Councilor Tevos?" That came from Ainz Ooal Gown, the person she was experiencing this from.

She shook her head in a violent motion, "I a-am fine, Ainz Ooal Gown. As you have come to the Council yourself I would guess you are trying to gain membership?"

The being before her nods, "Yes, though I do have some issues when it comes to even full membership. Umu, I am sure you understand that Council law is restricting."

'Its restricting to keep down people like you!' is what Tevos wanted to yell. She gained a few more beads of sweat as she tried her best, but it seemed the alien in front of her was growing larger and larger. That damn mask was not longer laughing, just staring with intensity. To say the least, it was unnerving.

Mor'Voh took it up, "Many of those restriction are placed in order to protect and better the lives of Citadel Space. There have been exceptions however, like the Batarians use of slavery as a cultural norm. I would assume these exceptions have been practiced for centuries?"

Something wasn't right. Tevos looked to her side to see that Spartus seemed to be struggling as well. His manables moving up and down so he could take deep breaths. As her head shifted over to Mor'Voh, he looked completely fine. How is he… he was a traitor. That was the only thought that crossed Tevos' mind.

Ainz talked again, "Yes, the exceptions I seek are to Biological Enhancements, the size of one's fleet, and the allowance of AIs. I will mention that last one is purely because of its definition."

As Mor'Voh continued to run the show Tevos' came to accept the realization. It seemed her earlier suspicions were correct, and it was now frightening. This being was capable of using teleportation, and so he used it to get into contact with Mor'Voh. To think this being was capable to getting pass all their defences and security. If this new race really wanted to they could have assassinated all the Councilors and threw the Citadel into Anarchy!

She turned her face to the powerful being before her. Instead of sending them into anarchy this being wanted to take control. That's it! He wanted to control the Citadel as an extension to his Empire! He'll become a Councillor, assassinate his fellows before placing the entirety of space under his control through martial law! That was it! She figured out his plan. And all she could do about it was _scream as she watched the mask animate into a sinister laughter._

Tevos' voice rang through the entire Hearing Hall. The scream was so high pitched that her fellow Councilors and hidden C-Sec had to cover their ears at the sound. Tevos' dulled biotics roared to life as she tried to search for anything to manipulate. She had to kill him here! There was no other way to keep the entire Council safe from this monster than to kill him here and now!

It was then she could feel eyes narrow on her, the eyes of the monster. She couldn't hear what he said to his wife or what he gave her, but Tevos needed to destroy both of them! She had to create a singularity!

Before the Asari Councilor could do such a devastating attack however the alien's wife disappeared. Tevos could barely register a thought as she was suddenly grappled from behind. Tevos could feel something wrap around her neck, the feelings she had suddenly dissipating.

As she was lowered to the ground however Tevos could hear something in her ear, a whisper, "Please don't ruin my husband's big entrance, he worked hard so everyone could be here today and witness his glory. I don't your blood would taste that good anyways~"

They landed with Tevos' mind running. She looked up to see the Wife c's knowing smile and a chill went up the Asari's spine. She was about to openly attack a Sovereign in the middle of a Council Hearing. If that person really wanted to, she could have killed Tevos right there and face only minor repercussions. Instead she placed an amulet on the Councilor's neck.

There was only one thing she could say, "What happened to me, Ainz Ooal Gown." She was more scared of the being before her than angry, so her voice could barely convey the mirth she was feeling.

The Emperor bowed, "It seems I made a mistake in thinking you for higher level beings. I did not realize that none of you have built a tolerance of Negative Energy."

Tevos could barely contain herself as she tried to recover, "So w-what is this energy? Why is such a d-dangerous radiation doing here."

"It is an involuntary action on my part," If Tevos didn't know what this being about did to her, she would have seen this gesture as saddened, "My existence is based on Negative Energy, so I cannot extinguish it or contain it properly without severely limiting myself."

He reached into his massive cloak and produced two more amulets similar to the one Tevos was now wearing, "We have ways to help mitigate this problem though. These are Amulets of Mental Protection. They prevent all effects from harming your mind, let them be positive like [Lion's Heart] or detrimental like [Dominate Person]. I was going to give these as gifts after this event, but I believe you would benefit from them now,"

The heavy breathing or Spartus came to Tevos' ears as he tried to speak, "A-and how do Kn-now its safe? W-we don't e-even know if this c-claim is true."

Tevos noticed his wife giving the Turnian a death stare but the Emperor gave a sigh instead, "You are correct. I have accidentally done you harm, so it is normal for one to suspect the solution that the infector provides. I guess… I should reveal myself."

He reached his hand towards his mask before waiting a moment, "I will warn you, I am unlike any alien within this Citadel. It is also natural for the living to hate me as even my own nation took years to become use to my existence."

'What did he mean by the Living' was the thought that went through Tevos' mind as she saw his reveal. Though something weird happened to her when it started to move, Tevos felt a chill go down her back. A chill that only the most devastating of battlefields from her time as a merc inspired.

Then the mask was removed it was nothing but bone. His eyes glowed with an unnatural red flare that seemed supernatural in nature. His torso was revealed with a simple shift, an Asari rib cage revealed directly underneath it. His metal gloves dissipated to reveal boney hands. The ring of black now much more fitting as the Galaxy looked upon what must be a God.

In the nightclubs of the Citadel, Asari dancers and the learcheous customers no longer felt their desire for lust as their hearts began to question what they should do with their lives now. Salarian Scientist began to rethink what they were committing their lives to making, if it will all defying to _him_. Turian Generals began to consider retirement so they would never need to face this _being._ Even the Denizens of Omega began to think their lives were about to come to an end, because _it would come for them._

In all, there was only one thought all Citadel Citizens thought when they saw this.

 _Death exists in reality, and it has come for them._

Being in the same room as him Tevos had it the worse. She felt like she did a few minutes ago, but it was obvious these were her thoughts. It all made sense now, that feeling she's been having, that giant thing outside her Citadel, this entire mess. They were not facing a simple Alien who came to show off. It was Death, he was alive in the universe watching them and they never knew. That aspect was _ **frightening**_ _._

The being coughed into his hand, an effort now thought impossible because of his biology. But with Death, wasn't all reason thrown out the door? He spoke again with a grace that put Tevos to shame, "I believe this is enough evidence to provide trust within me, am I not correct Councilor?"

Tevos couldn't believe how pale the Turian became, though she was surprised when he nodded his head.

Ainz Ooal Gown nodded as he placed the amulets into the hands of those holy beings, the Angels. Because if Death walked the world, maybe these beings were truly creatures that ascended reality. They _flew_ to the Turian and placed the object onto his neck. In an instant he gave a heavy breath as he could not recover from what was likely a near death experience. The Angels made their way over to Mor'Voh who accepted the gift happily.

Death sighed as he once again presented himself, "Because of these distractions, I believe we should restate my demands. As before, I am here to join the greater galactic community. I have realised though that becoming an Associative Member would place too many restrictions upon me and my people. As such, I am here to lobby for both a Council position and to have a few restriction lifted."

Mor'Voh still kept his mind though, though now Tevos could easily see why he wanted commited treason, "As I have said before, we understand if there are items within our policy you could not fulfill. I believe they were the size of your fleet, the use of Biological Engineering, and the creation of AI?"

Death nodded, "Yes, umu, I am pretty sure the fleet size is easily excused due to my Empire's immense size. For Biological Engineering, we practice selective breeding in certain individuals and augmentations for basic practices such as spaceflight and magical craft."

The Turian sighed as he began to speak on the first issue as his mandibles trembled in fear, "A-as you have shown us, your majesty, you are telling us the truth that a thousand words are under your control. I do not mind if y-you retain your size, though I hope you could a-assist in border patrol."

Tevos had to admit, if the Turian was going to allow someone to keep their military than they might as well help with border patrol. Who would ever confront Death himself?

Mor'Voh had that all knowing smile, "As long as the practices of Biological Augmentation has been for long enough and proven, I do not see a reason to deny you. Once they are proven safe though, I would like the Council people the ability to purchase them."

The Ruler nodded, "I was planning on doing that anyways. I do not mind if you wish to test our products beforehand, though if people come to my territory beforehand I will not stop them from purchasing the augmentation."

With that Mor'Voh looked to his fellow Councilors to continue. Fine, why don't we just make him the de facto leader of this damn universe. At this point Tevos was defeated. She should just get this over with so she could get some cute maiden or something.

"I hereby start the vote to allow the, what was it?" Tevos thought to herself for a moment, "Ah, Sorcerer Empire's a seat on the Council. All those in favor please say aye."

Mor'Voh, the likely whatever was quick, "Aye!"

Spartus already checked out, "Aye."

"Then by decree of the Council, we welcome the Sorcerer Empire to the Galactic Community with a seat on the Council."

Ainz gave a bow, "Thank you Councilors. I will send our Representative Demiurge to hammer out that details. After which I will appoint a Councillor."

She nodded, "Very well, we will be ready for his arrival at any time."

Ainz stood strong now, "I thank you for having me today. I will take my leave." He opened a rift in the fabric of reality before walking through with his wife because of course Death can do that. The Angels and the fluffy dressed women simply flew off.

And with that the Hearing of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Sorcerer Empire Ended. Tevos didn't really care that they basically gave him the ability to do whatever he wanted, he was Death for crying out loud! And that's when she realized that she was going to probably lose her job for this, everyone was.

* * *

{[Ainz Ooal Gown: Private Quarters aboard the Golden Throne]}

As Ainz walked into his quarters with his stamina gone.

' _I. Am. Exhausted.'_

Even after all these years in which Ainz has worked as Ruler of the Sorcerer Empire, he still suffered from exhaustion of the mind. He really had to question why the Guardians would try and work through this state, but then again they might be as a form of loyalty to him. At least he's forcibly instated working hours and holidays, so at least they wouldn't suffer burnout. Of course Ainz does know Albedo ignores these commands nowadays, the Head Guardian placing herself in a self-imposed torture to 'cleanse her of her sin'.

He turned to face Shalltear, his wife, who had a happy expression on her face. He seemed to have done a good job again. If he was to believe his wife Ainz always gave off the air of a King, so maybe his milenia of practice in showmanship payed off.

Either way, Ainz walked over to the head of his bed and just plopped onto it without care. As he rested there, Ainz could feel the motions of Shalltear trying her best to give him a back message. Though you would think it doesn't help since he has only bone, Shalltear is able to amplify it with small doses of Negative Energy.

Shalltear spoke with the kindness of a mother, "Are you exhausted Ainz-chan?" Even now he could see the blush on her face as she called him that. She insisted on calling that since they were married, but the Guardian never got used to that.

Since there was an ear, he relented, "Yes Shalltear, I am exhausted. Talking to the Council was exhausting, but it had to happen at some point. We can't face the Reapers without assistance from those who have a hold of Mass Effect based technology."

Ainz could feel his undead body relax as Shalltear spoke, "You did great Ainz-chan~. You are well on your way to defeating those bastards, as expected of my husband and supreme being~."

"Yes." As she worked on him Ainz started to talk out loud, "What do you think Shalltear, did I make the right move?"

The message stopped for a moment before the Vampire sounded her thoughts, "I believe you did the right thing." Ainz looked over to see his wife's as it lit with realization, "You were able to manipulate them into giving us access to their technology, a large stake in their government, and the Empire. Because of this, we don't even need to expend resources in order to rule the new planets."

Ainz mumbled in embarrassment, "You're right, though you could have worded it differently."

Shalltear just gave him a happy giggle, "Fufufu, but Ainz-chan, that's exactly what you did." With that Shalltear made her way to the Closet to change into some more appropriate sleepwear.

Moments like this were when Ainz knew Shalltear's core programming still held sway over her. She was still of a brutal nature, capable of committing acts of pure evil that even serial killers would never do. She was also capable of learning though, and became one of the most changed out of all the Guardians. Because of this and Ainz's centuries of effort, he was comfortable opening up a little bit to her. It was a bonus she wasn't able to overthink everything like Albedo and Demiurge. He realized his folly just in time to keep the Citadel from being overrun by Demiurge 800 years ago.

Shalltear made her way out of the closet dressed in a pair of night pajamas. They were not sexual in nature as they really made her look like a schoolgirl. Ainz was a little grateful she understood he was not in the mood for sexual acts, but if he had to be honest Ainz never truly was thanks to his emotion suppression. She was saddened at the idea her partner could not enjoy her vices, so the sexual deviant learned to just cuddle on Ainz. It was an act Ainz learned to enjoy along with his wife. Of course there were a few occasions it wasn't enough, but tonight the Vampire seemed keen on letting Ainz relax.

So the Vampire crawled her way into the bed, to which Ainz used magic to change into something a little more 'sleep weary.' HIs Wife shifted herself to rest Ainz's arm onto her shoulders.

"Ainz-chan~" Shalltear said, "Do you want me to put one of those 'television stations' from the Citadel on for us to watch?"

Ainz sighed and then gave a nod, "Yeah, I would like that Shalltear. Who knows, maybe we can learn about the aftermath of our introduction."

With a flick of her wrist a floating screen was put up. It was a simple spell that used the scrying to view plays. Its developed as one of the ways to entertain oneself in the Sorcerer Empire. It was edited recently however to hijack signals from the Citadel Races as a form of learning about their culture and spying. For Ainz and apparently Shalltear it will become their entertainment since books weren't something you could do together.

As the spell was activating, the Shalltear gave Ainz a kiss like a mother would a child. If Ainz was able to sleep he probably would right now since Shalltear was babying him, but he was sadly still awake. He felt her snuggle up to his bones as the screen came up.

"First thing tonight, a new race has join the Citadel and has gained a Council Seat!"

{Codex: Sorcerer Empire}

{The Sorcerer Empire is a massive collection of races and worlds that dwarfs the Council's own planet count three to one. It leader is Ainz Ooal Gown an immortal undead being that has ruled the Empire for Millennia ans has lived far longer before. The Empire has a collection of over 300 races, many of which originated from their home world. For technology the Empire is both backwards and forwards of other Citadel Races, the use of mass produced undead take the place of heavy machinery while magic is used in place of other technologies.}

 **Okay everyone, if I ever get back to this we are going to change back to the view of the Ainz and his Empire I think. I'm thinking Ainz might do a Momon Spectre thing, disguising himself as Shepard. The main issue is simply I don't wanna drag you all with an OC but give you Ainz Ooal Gown. Who knows when I will get back to this, but I think it will happen. In the time, maybe I will figure out what will happen and I will take suggestions.**

 **I'm out.**


End file.
